massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lorelei Mobious
Dr. Lorelei Mobious is a doctor and an expert in virology. She is currently serving as the medic for Prometheus Squad. History Early Life Born in Russia in 2161 CE, to a German father and a Russian mother, Lorelei Möbius was enrolled in Snovaco's Project PUZDUS, an "intellect enhancement initiative" (the name is a Russian anagram that translates to "preparing tomorrow's minds today".) The project's aim was to create smarter children through in-vitro gene therapy, post-natal neural augmentations, and specially-designed school curricula. The average results of this project are mostly classified, but whether through the project's machinations or just good genes, Lorelei was an exceptionally bright child, and with hard work, she earned bachelor's degrees in biology and chemistry by the time she turned 15. SABRE Soon after earning her second degree, Lorelei was approached by recruiters from the Systems Alliance Biological Research and Engineering Division (SABRE), who offered her the opportunity to do viral research with few restrictions or budgetary constraints. Eager for a challenge, she accepted their offer. While the bulk of Möbius' research was classified, in 2179 CE, she developed a potent virus that caused a rapid breakdown of organic tissue. While she eventually became concerned about the virus ending up in the wrong hands, and thus destroyed it, her research was secretly copied by her superior, and passed along to SABRE's Director, Dr. Eudora Branner. By 2181 CE, a new strain of the virus, codenamed "Killfire", had been developed. When Möbius realized that it was based on her research, she tried to protest, but quickly learned that SABRE was not interested in debating the ethics of bioweapons engineering. She thus left the program, changed her surname to "Mobious", and fled to the space-station Omega. Omega Seeking to atone for her actions, Lorelei spent the next 3 years working at a clinic in one of Omega's many slums. By 2184 CE, she had almost forgotten about her past, but then a Blue Suns lieutenant began to harrass her, and finally, she responded by jabbing him in the chest with a syringe containing a lethal virus. When the Suns realized what she'd done, they imprisoned her. During her time in prison, Lorelei befriended a former Alliance soldier, Emmanuelle Sharon, after helping the latter to recover from injuries sustained during a mission that had gone wrong. The two formed a partnership to perform various good deeds throughout the prison, and soon recruited a third, Alvy Kristjansen, and then a fourth, Gwendolyn Diomedes. Upon discovering that Gwen had implants that enabled her to become invisible, the foursome devised a plan to escape, though only Gwen and Lorelei managed to get completely away; Sharon was later bailed out by her lover, Siani T'Nair, while Alvy ultimately escaped during a riot. Not knowing where else to go, Lorelei and Gwen both signed up with the Systems Alliance Navy. Appears in *''The Diomedian Chronicles: Internal Maintenance'' *''The Diomedian Chronicles: Memento Mori'' *''The Diomedian Chronicles: Glitch'' *''The Diomedian Chronicles: Multiverse'' *''The Diomedian Chronicles: Phantoms'' *''Zana Squad: Completion'' Category:Earthborn Category:Females Category:Medics Category:Scientists Category:Humans